Giving Up
by RositaLG
Summary: Birthday Fic for Sunsetdreamer means that it's fluffy and smut all the way!


**A/N: This oneshot has been written for Sunsetdreamer on her 23****rd**** birthday! Ren, you're an awesome person and I love knowing that I have a twin soul just North of the border, even if you do occasionally spell words wrong and use the metric system! ;) Since we first bonded over Ingrid Michaelson, there is another game within this fic and I encourage everyone to play! Scattered around these pages are 23 references to various words or lines from Ingrid's lyrics (amongst some other bonus references to Ren's favorite things). If you can find them all, you win the knowledge that you are an amazing person with great taste in music! If you want to cheat, some of her lyrics are posted on her website, others, you're just going to have to guess. I know that you've waited a long time for this one so I'll shut up now and let you read. I hope you enjoy it! Happy Birthday Lady! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or Ingrid Michaelson, just the products of their amazing works of art.**

**OOOOO**

Brennan was on the verge of tears. She had spent the day getting the house ready for Booth's surprise and everything, absolutely everything, had gone wrong. The idea to bake him a birthday pie had quickly turned into a mistake. She had burned the crust and managed to fill the entire kitchen with smoke, there were still dirty cups in the sink and now the rolling pin had just rolled off the counter and landed on her foot.

"I think I'm losing my mind." She muttered as she sat down, completely giving up. After a brief reminder to keep breathing and a quick glance around the kitchen, she decided to do some damage control. She opened the dishwasher and threw as many dirty dishes into it as she could. Then she decided that the pie was a lost cause and she was about to throw it out when she heard his key turning in the lock. She silently cursed to herself. Of course he would come home early on his birthday. She threw the pie in the garbage, grabbing the nearest dish towel and frantically trying to wipe any flour off of her face.

"Bones?" Booth said, the worried tone in his voice made her roll her eyes.

"In here." She said, assuring him she wasn't lying unconscious on the kitchen floor due to smoke inhalation.

"What's burni…" He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the current FEMA-certified disaster area that was the kitchen. Then he saw his wife, standing in the corner covered in flour, syrup, and what looked to be traces of ash. He immediately snorted and put his hand over his mouth, desperately trying to cover the laugh that was about to explode from his chest. "Are you okay?" He asked as he made his way over to her.

"No." She said honestly. "I am not okay. The new oven is much hotter than my old one." She informed him. "I think it's broken." He didn't have the heart to tell her that it was probably more accurate than her old oven was the one that was broken. Plus, it would only piss her off.

"What did you try to bake?" He asked as he looked around without seeing anything resembling an end product.

"An apple pie." She said.

"Where is it?"

"In the trash." She said with a pout.

"Why?" Booth said, upset that she would throw away any pie, no matter how bad of shape it was in.

"Because it looks like someone took a flamethrower to it!" She said as she sat down defeatedly in the nearest chair. He had to smile at his distressing damsel despite her current situation.

"That explains the smoke and the ash." He said as he glanced around. "But what happened here?" He asked as he took a finger to her powdered cheek.

"I was getting the flour out of the cupboard when a spider crept across the counter. I went to brush it away and it jumped onto my arm. I was so surprised I dropped the bag." She pouted pathetically as she covered her eyes with her hands.

"The spider didn't get in the pie, did it?" He asked.

"No. In the spirit of revenge, I crushed it with a paper towel." She said.

"That's my girl." He said, proudly. She still looked a mess so he hooked his finger under her chin to examine her better. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I wanted to surprise you and I nearly ended up burning our new house down."

"Bones," Booth shook his head as he went to get a towel for her "didn't anyone ever tell you that it's the thought that counts?" He said as he wet the corner of the towel at the sink.

"No one I ever took seriously." She said bitterly.

"Well it means the world to me that you wanted to do something special, although I am also glad that I didn't come home to a scorching inferno. I don't know how I would feel if a bunch of firemen in helmets and suspenders were standing in my front yard when I got home." He joked as he bent back down and cleaned her cheeks off for her. She stole the towel from him, not amused.

"It's your first birthday since we got married; I just wanted to make it special. Instead, I totally ruined it. I'm a terrible wife." Booth frowned.

"First of all, you are not a terrible wife. You know how to keep me on my toes." He said, putting a positive spin on the mess. "Second of all, my day cannot be ruined." He assured her. "Come on, you and I have been up against the mob, serial killers, gang members, corrupt congressmen, snipers..." He listed the threats off one by one on his fingers. "We can handle anything that comes our way, including jumping spiders and an evil oven." He said with a small smile. "It's all going to be okay. I promise." He tried to soothe her worried look by brushing the hair out of her eyes and rubbing his thumb against her cheek. She glanced at him, unable to fight the feeling that smile evoked within her.

"Give me ten minutes to take a quick shower and then we'll go out." She said as she started to leave. Booth had other plans as he reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her back towards him.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked, finding her current state incredibly adorable. She stared at him incredulously.

"How could you possibly be stimulated by me right now?" She said. "Look at me. I'm covered in…" Booth cut her off with a passionate kiss.

"You smell like cinnamon and taste like…" he paused to decipher the taste in his mouth "maple syrup." He finally told her, finding that fact incredibly arousing, despite her outward mess. "It's sexy."

"I'm glad my pain is turning you on." She muttered.

"Come on, it's still early, let's take a bath. It will help you relax." He smiled as he pushed her towards the bathroom slowly.

"Booth…" She tried to fight but then he pulled a card that she should have seen coming.

"Nope, no arguing. It's my birthday." He reminded her, flashing her his sweet, sinful smile. He knew exactly what he was doing as he left her in the bathroom. She quickly rinsed off the larger particles in the shower and then switched the tap to let the bathtub fill. By the time that she was turning on the jets, he had removed his suit and was ready to join her. He slid in across from her and smiled. He picked up one of her ankles and began massaging her foot, rubbing her soapy heels until she closed her eyes in delight.

"I should be taking care of you. It is your birthday after all." She realized, feeling guilty.

"Who are you talking to?" He chuckled, asking her to consider his personality for a moment. "I love to make things better, remember? Let me be a cave man and take care of my domestic wife for a few minutes." He smiled. "Besides, the day isn't even close to being over. You can always pay me back later." When he finally relinquished her foot, she scooted towards him. She sat in his lap with her arms around his neck and Booth stared into her big blue eyes contentedly, wondering what she was up to.

"Sometimes I think that I don't deserve you." She admitted as she kissed his jaw lightly. He groaned as she took his earlobe into her mouth and nibbled on it before trailing back down to his neck. She had come so far from the place she had started from, but occasionally, she wondered just what he saw in her that kept him coming back for more, that made him willing to marry her, that had given him the faith to keep believing in them when she couldn't believe with him. He placed his hand behind her neck, and his arm around her waist, pulling her away from him to look into her eyes.

"Don't say that." He said, the frown on his face. "You deserve the world." He said, meaning every word of it. She knew that he was being honest. He saw the real her and chose to take her exactly the way she was. He was dazzled by her, messes and all.

"I love you." She said with a kiss.

"I love you too." He said and she knew that he meant it, more than he could ever promise.

OOOOO

She placed her last earring in as she walked out into the living room where he was waiting for her.

"Wow." He said in awe as he took her in. "You look beautiful." She smiled as she took in his pressed pants and styled hair. It really wasn't fair that he could look so good in a matter of minutes. She took a look at herself in the mirror. The dress that she had chosen would be perfect for going dancing. It swirled around her knees in a way that made her feel young.

"Do you like it?" She asked as he took her hand and gave her a twirl to showcase the skirt even more.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He said reverently. "So what's the plan?" He asked, hoping to charm his way into some answers. She smiled at his familiar interrogation technique: the compliment, question combo. Normally, she wouldn't have told him a thing but when he tagged his charm smile on the end of it, she was completely helpless, and he knew it.

"I'm in the mood to dance." She said, giving him a clue. He smiled. It was the same thing she had said on their first date when he asked her what she wanted to do after dinner. He had taken her to his favorite jazz club and they had held each other all night long. Booth had wanted to take her there for years but it was such a dark, intimate space that he couldn't justify bringing her there as his partner. Back then, it would have crossed too many lines. The memory made him smile looking back on it now.

"Louie's." He stated as he pulled her into his arms.

"I already made a reservation." She smiled as she tightened his tie for him.

"Good, because if you want to dance, then I'm going to sweep you off your feet." He promised as he threw her into his other arm and dipped her.

OOOOO

The evening had been a success and Brennan felt proud of herself for managing to pull it all together. They had eaten at Gordon-Gordon's first before heading to Louie's and dancing the night away. They were both still lightly buzzed from the vodka martinis they had shared in between dances and as the cab pulled up to their house, Brennan knew that they were going to be fumbling with each other's clothes as soon as they closed the front door. As Booth paid the driver, she started walking slowly up the front walk and unlocked the door. She had just turned the lock over when she felt his hands slid around her hips and envelope her in a warm embrace. His lips captured the very edge of her ear playfully, his warm breath causing her skin to flush. Somehow, she managed to open the door. She was just inside the threshold when he surprised her by spinning them both around and pressing her against the now closed door.

"Reflexes of a flea." She muttered in amazement at his skill as she took in her new position beneath him. He let out a low laugh and she felt the grumble from his chest against her body. His lips found her neck and his hands began to stray up the skirt that had been teasing him all evening. Her soft pale skin felt like satin against his calloused hands and he could have stayed there all night long, simply feeling her under his hands. Brennan had other plans though as she arched up into him, capturing his attention again.

"Feeling impatient?" He asked with a raise of his eyebrow. He let a stray finger move up to her hipbone, expecting to meet the edge of her panties but he was shocked to discover that she wasn't wearing any.

"You have no idea." She smirked, knowing that she had won that round and in return for her consideration, Booth slid a finger along her wet folds and up to her clit. She moaned appreciatively as her back once again left the front door to meet his touch.

"You like that?" He asked, wanting to drive her crazy. She wouldn't acknowledge the fact that he was succeeding. At least, not yet. She could play that game too.

"Are you going to take me here?" She asked. "Against the front door? Like a college kid who can't wait?" She was pushing his buttons, wanting to get him worked up.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He said, turning the tables. "You would get off so fast knowing that you had made me lose control."

"Someone has to, because it's not going to be me." She promised as she pushed him off of her, playing hard to get. This had been the side of him that had surprised her most when they first started having sex. She had expected the generous, loving and caring side of him but the competitive talker who refused to give in to her teasing had been an unexpected, but much welcomed surprise. She supposed that they had been chasing each other for years so it really wasn't like them to give in so easily now that they were actually together. However, at the end of the day, they both knew that it was total crap and that they would both be completely shattered multiple times over before the sun rose tomorrow. Still, they both found it incredibly hot to make the other person come undone first.

He followed her into the bedroom and she placed her hands on the dresser as she kicked off her heels. He took the opportunity to unzip the back of her dress, her pale skin revealing itself with every slow inch. After years of being her lover and even more years as her partner, he knew her every curve and yet, he was always surprised by his inability to breathe when she undressed. He let his hands run slowly over the skin of her bare back as the dress fluttered forgotten to the floor. His mind flashed back to the first time he had ever zipped up her dress in Las Vegas. He knew that when she walked out of the bathroom in that dress, he had lost his composure, but it was so unexpected. He remembered glancing down the back of her dress and realizing she didn't have anything on underneath it and going a little dizzy.

"Still so hot." He murmured against the nape of her neck, his lips tickling the baby-fine hairs there and making her shiver. He slid his hands down her arms, letting his clothed body cover her naked one as he kissed his way down to her shoulder. Brennan closed her eyes at the sensation but had the sense to turn around and start undressing him. She loosened his tie and threw it to the side. Her eyes flashed as she pulled his shirt tails out of his pants slowly and unbuttoned the shirt even slower. For each button she undid, she kissed him until her lips were at his belt buckle. She expertly removed the flashy red piece of metal and slid his pants around his ankles. He kicked them off and pulled his socks off while he was at it. She kissed him fiercely, approving of his now naked body as she pushed him down onto the corner of the bed.

"Sit back and relax." It wasn't a request or even a command; it was a dare. Booth knew that she was going to blow his brains out tonight and there wasn't a thing that he could do to change that but the game came in fighting the rush. She took him into her mouth and she heard his sharp intake of air. His fingers wove their way through her auburn locks as he tried to think of anything else but the way her mouth fit so snugly around him and the filthy things that her tongue was…oh God. He started running down every hockey statistic and saint that he could think of, but she was refusing to let his brain function properly. He made the mistake of glancing down to watch her work and his mutinous hips greedily twitched of their own volition, pushing himself even further into her mouth. He was never going to make it. She reached up and rubbed his balls encouragingly and he couldn't bite back the moan that escaped. Of course, she was only encouraged by the sound and between her hands, mouth, and the tingling in the back of his spine he knew that he had to give up. He managed to moan her nickname in warning before his eyes slammed close and he exploded inside her.

When his eyes finally opened again, he was lying on his back staring up at the ceiling. She slid up his body and laid down next to him.

"Have you ever heard the expression: 'Mind blowing sex'?" He asked her, knowing that if she had, she would have disputed it as being impossible.

"Yes." She said simply, wanting to hear what he was going to say next.

"It exists." He promised her. She smiled as she leaned in close to him.

"Hmm, and here I thought I was blowing something else entirely…" She smirked as she kissed his shoulder. He groaned as he rolled over on top of her and kissed her passionately. His hand slipped between them and he found just how wet she already was. He groaned into her mouth as two fingers slid easily into warm center. Brennan gasped at the contact but then let out one of the most delicious mewls Booth had ever heard. Knowing he had found the right spot, he stroked her again, rewarding him with an even louder moan.

"I love it when you're loud." He said as his kissed her collarbone and gave her another stroke. "Will you scream for me tonight?" He asked as he sucked a sensitive nipple into his mouth. Her hands tangled in his hair and she bit back the moan that was fighting its way to the surface. He snickered, knowing she was holding back because he had stated his thoughts out loud. "Remember, it's my birthday." He mentioned in between kisses. She felt the pressure building as he slowly built up an encouraging rhythm with his fingers but she refused to give him what he wanted. He stilled inside her, causing her to pout.

"Booth." She said impatiently as she bucked against his hand.

"What do you want?" He asked her. She glared at him and he just smiled, knowing that he had the power. "This?" He moved his fingers ever so slowly inside of her and he watched as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Yes." She cried. "Faster, please."

"Mm, so polite." He said with a smirk as he gave her one more lazy stroke.

"Booth!" She cried in frustration.

"That's more like it." He said, satisfied as he began to work his fingers into a rhythm.

"Oh God." She groaned as he found his target again. The dichotomous nature of his rough fingers against her warm smooth walls felt heavenly and she simultaneously felt the need to hold on to the feeling forever and fight for her release. Her hips worked on their own volition and this time she couldn't help but moan and cry out his name as his fingers moved faster and faster inside her. With one final gasp, she shattered beneath him, shuddering her way through her release.

OOOOO

Booth watched as his wife shifted beside him and he waited for his favorite moment in the entire world. Never one to disappoint, she fluttered her eyes open and he was met with sky.

"Good morning." She said, her low voice still thick with sleep. He grinned. It was a sappy thing, to love the way that she said good morning, but he couldn't help himself. She stretched out and watched as he sat up slowly. She could tell from the way that he was moving that his back was sore.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"One birthday and suddenly, I'm not so young." He said, feeling old. She sat up behind him and began massaging his shoulders. He groaned in relief as she worked her magic on his tense muscles.

"It's the rain." She informed him. "The sensory receptors in your body are more sensitive when the barometric pressure drops."

"Mm, I love it when you speak squint." He teased her. She stilled, pretending to be annoyed with him, but he didn't have to look behind him to know that she was smiling. He took the opportunity to reach up and grab her wrist, pulling to his mouth and kissing the tender skin on the inside of her wrist. It was meant to be a simple gesture, but as soon as her skin met his lips, electricity crackled through the air and they both got chills.

"Breakfast?" She offered, knowing it was both the wifely thing to do and a lost cause. He shook his head slowly as she watched the sniper glint flash in his chocolate eyes. She was clearly the target. He turned around and panther-crawled over top of her, not satisfied until she was directly underneath him. He kissed her slowly but she broke away. "What about your back?" She asked.

"Bones…" He paused. "Do me a favor this time?" She waited to hear his request. "Give up." She smiled as she settled in, willing to do just that.


End file.
